


Silver Fox

by AnabelleBlack20



Series: Destiel Deserves Better [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabelleBlack20/pseuds/AnabelleBlack20
Summary: Dean wasn't certain how it had escaped his attention before. Now he found it impossible to look away.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Deserves Better [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Silver Fox

Dean wasn't certain how it had escaped his attention before. They were definitely new, but he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them earlier. Now he found it impossible to look away.

He should probably blame it on all the shopping, packing and moving they'd been doing recently. It had taken a couple of months to finally move out of the Bunker. After much deliberation, he and Castiel had agreed on a nice little two-storeyed place with a welcoming garden in the front and a backyard that Dean was quite in love with.

It wasn't hard to buy the place considering that they were best friends with a certain genius red headed hacker and their kid was literally God.

Dean and Castiel had officially moved in two weeks ago. They'd unpacked without haste, taking their own sweet time doing things, primarily because they _distracted_ each other so much that they needed totake frequent and many breaks in order to _examine_ the new bed, and the kitchen counters and the shower and even strength of the walls. _Thoroughly_. Dean was still pleasantly sore in all the right places from last night's _vigorous_ activities.

It was nearing dinner time and he was curled up on the couch watching reruns of Doctor Sexy, with Castiel nearly on top of him, his head pillowed against Dean's chest.

He barely heard the television playing in the background, unable to tear his eyes away from the current focus of his undivided attention: It had started off with a slight greying at the temples. Now, there were numerous streaks of silver woven into Castiel's unruly dark mop.

For some unfathomable reason, he found the new addition of silver ridiculously hot. Okay so his boyfriend is sexy and maybe Dean is drooling just a little bit.

"You're staring." Castiel's voice is amused and he hadn't moved from his spot. He didn't even have to look at Dean to catch him.

Dean felt the heat creeping up his cheeks at being caught. "Learned from the best, sweetheart."

The ex-angel propped himself up on his elbow to raise an eyebrow at him. "I suppose you did. Although you do have a long way to go if you wish to become half as skilled as me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. You'll always be the reigning champion of the staring contest. Besides, you can't blame me for admiring the view," he teased, entangling his fingers into Castiel's untameable hair. "These are new," he said, lightly stroking the silver streaks."

"If you're referring to the greying that my hair is undergoing, you are correct. Whilst I am newly human, I'm also currently a forty-four year old human. It's not uncommon for men our age to possess grey hair. It is part of the natural ageing procedure."

Dean grinned at the overly articulate words. Castiel's way of talking would never not be adorable.

"Yeah? Thanks for the lesson, Professor. You're a real silver fox." Dean wasn't even slightly joking.

The other man furrowed his brow and tilted his head in confusion. "I can assure you I am completely human."

Dean snorted. "Never denied it, buddy. Guess what I'm trying to say that it's a good look on you, ya know? Very sexy." And oh it really was.

Castiel's confusion morphed into a smirk. "I'm glad you find it so." The dark haired man leaned down and kissed him, effectively silencing any sassy retort Dean might've had ready.

Before they could get any further though, Castiel pulled away and sat up, much to Dean's displeasure. "In case you've forgotten, Sam and Eileen will be here in less than an hour for dinner. I know you don't wish for your brother to witness anything... inappropriate. If I recall correctly, he was quite... vehement in his protest last time."

Dean couldn't help but snicker. It hadn't been their fault, not in the least. It wasn't his fault that Sam had returned earlier than expected. It was safe to say that Sam Winchester refused to use the Map table ever again.

"Yeah, can't argue with that." Sitting up as well, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair. "We should probably get started on dinner," he admitted, albeit reluctantly. How was he suppose to resist someone who was so deliciously irresistible?

"We should. How may I be of assistance?" Castiel inquired, pulling Dean up into a standing position.

"You can mix the dough like I showed you yesterday. And be careful with the consistency and try not to take it apart."

"I'd much rather take you apart instead," Castiel replied without missing a beat. He flashed Dean a little smirk that absolutely did _not_ make his heart beat faster. "Perhaps we may revisit the matter in the kitchen tonight. After Sam and Eileen have left, obviously."

_Obviously_.

_What a fucking tease_. Dean glared at Castiel's retreating figure, ninety-nine percent sure that this gorgeous specimen of an ex-angel was going to be the death of him.

"You know what Cas? I've changed my mind. You're on onion duty instead. Start chopping."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so Castiel is sexy and Dean’s drooling... check. 
> 
> I just couldn’t resist writing this short fluffy piece. I stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the series finale because let’s be honest, our boys deserved far, far better.


End file.
